


Take My Breath Away

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Just some silly romance I so desperately needed





	Take My Breath Away

Everett loves cinema.

Top Gun was probably the main reason he decided to become a fighter pilot. And while James Bond has nothing to do with reality of his CIA work Everett still likes to dress sharply and imagine himself a super spy.

But most of all he likes romantic movies. It's his guilty pleasure and the bane of his love life. Or to be more precise the reason he has none. Not that he's waiting for prince charming, but he kinda is. Stupid, right? His hair already started to gray but he still dreamt of finding True Love.

Everett was glad that his life is full of action. Sometimes. One week he's chasing after terrorists and dodging bullets and then it's months of nothing but paperwork. But movies made even the boring part of his life exciting.

And then he finds himself in one of them. All of them. The movies. There's your action movie with guns and crazy car chase, some medical drama with a bullet wound in his spine, detective spy mystery slash Game of Thrones, soap opera with long lost relatives and more drama following the air battle scene Maverick never even dreamt of.

Everett is relieved beyond measure that his crazy adventure gets a Happy Ending with good guys winning. They got so close to it ending in a World War Three scenario. 

What he didn't anticipate at all was that crazy mix of events turning into a romance. 

Sure he liked T'Challa, was enamored by him ever since Berlin, but he never thought that he'll become Cinderella to T'Challa's Prince Charming. 

There were no glass slippers or pumpkin carriages but he definitely got the complete make over with new clothes and new tech.

He also got long walks and sweet kisses under moonlight. 

T'Challa, despite being a king, was courting him like a true prince charming would. Everett never got so much flowers and sweet little presents in his life. But to top it all T'Challa also cooked for Everett his favorite traditional dishes and taught him some new combat moves. How T'Challa got the time to do that on top of ruling a country remained a mystery to Everett.

Everett fell completely head over heels in love. But he tried to remind himself that he wasn't in a movie after all and real world is not so kind to kings falling for foreign spies. What he didn't take into consideration was T'Challa's stubbornness and will. He shut every and any attempt the Council had to stop their courting and made even the most conservative elder see that their relationship was there to last. 

There's one more genre of films his life resembles now. The one usually marked with 18+ sign and a stigma of being unrealistic and low quality. Except theirs is high quality. And quite kinky. Everett even thought about actually filming it for future... use. But T'Challa was afraid of Shuri accidentally finding it. 

He still loves romantic movies. Even more now because he's living the best romantic movie one could ever imagine. Mostly because T'Challa made it his life's work to make Everett's every dream come true. 

They got their 'happily ever after' and Everett was sure nothing will ever spoil it.


End file.
